Season 8
Episodes #A Fountain of Fun! #Let's Doing Make Up! #On Again, Off Again #Picture Perfect! #Sharing Is Caring! #Music Videos are Fun! #Here, Kitty Kitty #A Day in the Life of VHS Tapes #Once Upon a Fairy Tales #Painting With Hands And Feet #It's Hot, It's Cold! #Teacher Trouble #A Perfectly Purple Day! #Meets﻿ Mr. Rogers #It's a Police Man #Day and Night #Goes to the Hospital #Play Piano with Me #Photo Faces #A Picture of Friendship #There are 50 Stars are on our Flag #A-Counting We Will Go #Alligator Pie #A Little Big Day! #Playing Football #A World of Friends #I Can Be Anything #Who's Your Neighbor! #Uncles #Squares, Squares Everywhere! #Lettuce, Turnip and Pea #Let's Go for a Ride! #In Need of Cuddles #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Fun to Ride on a Scrambler! #It's Your, Birthday Barney! #Mario's Poster Won a Ribbin! #It's Showtime! #Flying in Outer Space #At Home in the Park Season 8 Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Guest Appearances *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in Here Kitty, Kitty!) *Steve Jones (played Mr. Brantley in It's Hot! It's Cold!) *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in A Perfectly Purple Day!) *Georgia Foy (playeds Officer Phillips in Who's Your Neighbor?) *Craig Boarini (played Mail Carrier Mel in Who's Your Neighbor?) Trivia *This season marks the final appearances of Mr. Boyd, Gianna, Angela, Beth, Sarah, Mario, Scott. and Tony *This is the only season that all episodes use the same theme song from a previous season (Season 7) *The only change in Season 8 was the addition of Jackson to the cast. *This season marks the end of Mr. Boyd's run on the show. Although he was mentioned once in the Season 9 episode "Movin' Along", he did not appear in that episode. He would later return in The Best of Barney. *This is last season until Season 12 to include the Barney Says segment. *This is also the last season until "Dino-Mite Birthday", "Season 12", and "I Love My Friends" that the kids sing a song before Barney comes to life. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2004, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced in 2003. Barney & Friends Episode Videos for Season 8 # A Fountain of Fun! (2005, VHS) # On Again, Off Again (2005, VHS) # Sharing is Caring (2004, VHS) # Here, Kitty Kitty (2004, VHS) # Once Upon A Dino Tale (2004, VHS) # It's Hot! It's Cold! (2005, VHS) # A Perfectly Purple Day! (2005, VHS) # Day and Night (2004, VHS) # Play Piano with Me (2005, VHS) # A Picture of Friendship (2005, VHS) # A-Counting We Will Go! (2005, VHS) # A Little Big Day (2005, VHS) # A World of Friends (2005, VHS) # Who's Your Neighbor! (2005, VHS) # Squares, Squares Everywhere! (2005, VHS) # Let's Go for a Ride (2005, VHS) # That Makes Me Mad! (2005, VHS) # It's Your, Birthday Barney! (2005, VHS) # It's Showtime! (2005, VHS) # At Home in the Park (2005, VHS) Barney Doll Closing Shot Little Fountain.JPG|A Fountain of Fun! Barneydollfromonagainoffagain!.jpg|On Again, Off Again Lots of Toys!.JPG|Sharing is Caring! Perfect Pet Pal.jpg|Here, Kitty Kitty Fairy Tale Book.jpg|Once Upon a Fairy Tale Lamandode.jpg|It's Hot! It's Cold! Stuff of Purple Day!.JPG|A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode) Barney doll from Day & Night!.JPG|Day and Night Concert Piano.jpg|Play Piano with Me! Barney's Baseball Hat!.JPG|A Picture of Friendship Number Tens!.JPG|A-Counting We Will Go! Barneydollfromalittlebigday!.jpg|A Little Big Day! Barneydollfromaworldoffriends.jpg|A World of Friends Barney at Firetruck Toy!.JPG|Who's Your Neighbor? 3 Squares.jpg|Squares, Squares Everywhere! Barneydollfromridingforthegoingplaces!.png|Let's Go for a Ride! BarneydollfromThat'sMakesMeMad!.jpg|That Makes Me Mad! Putt Show.jpg|It's Showtime! Bird House.JPG|At Home in the Park Season 8 Funding in 2003 to 2012 September 15, 2003 to September 3, 2004 * Chuck E Cheese's (Opening Credits for and Closing Credits for ) (2003-2006) * Viewers Like You (2003-2008) * Thank You (2003-2008) September 6, 2004 to September 2, 2005 * Chuck E Cheese's (Opening Credits for Family Go Hand and Hand and Closing Credits for Opening Door) (2004-2006) * Viewers Like You (2003-2008) * Thank You (2003-2008) September 5, 2005 to Late August 2006 * Chuck E Cheese's (Opening Credits for Special and Having Fun and Closing Credits for Jumping Jacks) (2005-2006) * Stonyfield Farm (2005-2008) * Viewers Like You (2005-2008) * Thank You (2005-2008) September 4, 2006 to June 29, 2012 * Viewers Like You (2006-2012) * Thank You (2006-2012) Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Episodes